The present invention relates to an openable or removable covering structure for any desired location. More particularly, this invention relates to a removable covering structure particularly adapted for use in conjunction with a swimming pool.
Covering structures are already known, and usually comprise several elements which are fixed; or which are movable telescopically along the zone to be covered. Typically, each element, whether movable or not, comprises a pair of parallel arches, between which extend transparent or translucent covering plates. The profiles forming the arches are made in one piece (or one section) with only two grooves on each side, making it possible for the covering plates (which also consist of only two pieces of substantially the same length and of a certain flexibility and which are engaged in each element), to slide transversely and overlap one another at any point on the evolute of the arch; but at the same time only barely exposing 50% of the length of the latter.